Big Girls Cry
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Blood: The Last Vampire] Para algunos, Saya era la madre de todos los males secretos que azotaban al mundo. Para otros, un arma, tal vez una aliada, o la encarnación de los anhelos más locos de la humanidad. Pero para David, Saya no era más que una chiquilla enojada.
1. Tough Girl

**Disclaimer:** _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Nota:** este fanfic se desarrolla a mediados de los años sesenta, donde tienen lugar los acontecimientos de la película de animación _Blood: The Last Vampire_ , con referencias a la película live action del 2009 con el mismo nombre y menciones muy pequeñas al manga de _Blood: The Last Vampire 2000_. Además, tomo algunos detalles del videojuego para Playstation 2 de esta misma obra. Cabe destacar que este fic no tiene nada que ver con Blood Plus, los únicos elementos que tomo de esta parte de la saga son las menciones al Diario de Joel y la organización del Escudo Rojo, pero no hay Hagi ni Diva.

* * *

" _La guerra femenina tiene sus colores, sus olores, su iluminación y su espacio. Tiene sus propias palabras. En esta guerra no hay héroes ni hazañas increíbles, tan solo seres humanos involucrados en una tarea inhumana"_

 **La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer —Svetlana Alexiévich**

* * *

 **Tough Girl**

 _1 de noviembre de 1966. Ciudad de_ _Fussa, Tokio,_ _Japón._

Saya, en su muy peculiar malhumorada distracción y olímpica indiferencia al caos que se formaba a su alrededor, abordó los asientos traseros del automóvil negro en compañía de David sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Reconoció al chofer y el copiloto; también eran miembros del Escudo Rojo, los mismos que había estado viendo con frecuencia durante su estancia en Tokio, cuando se dejaba mover en auto por ellos (vigilada, cabe destacar), y no por su cuenta, como usualmente prefería, ya fuera caminando o usando el transporte público. Pero incluso dentro del Escudo Rojo, no cualquier miembro podía escoltarla: estos tenían que ser de confianza, estar bien entrenados, y en muchas ocasiones eran directamente elegidos por David. Pero eso, en ocasiones, hacía sentir a Saya como si fuese un objeto extraño, como de museo; una rarísima reliquia que se transporta en camiones blindados, siempre oculta bajo cristales negros.

Por eso prefería la libertad de andar por ahí sola, igual que si fuese una adolescente común y corriente. Pero incluso _así_ , nunca lograba sentirse de esa forma, y había vivido tantas décadas que Saya ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez fue una adolescente y, todavía más importante, en _qué_ tiempo de su existencia dejó de serlo.

Pero no importaba que tanto le gustara usar el metro; después de lo que sucedido esa noche en la Base Aérea de Yokota, estaba segura de que no la dejarían andar sola por un tiempo bajo ningún concepto.

Con su nueva espada sobre el regazo, envainada y ahora inofensiva, la muchacha dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo cuando el auto finalmente se puso en movimiento para salir de la Base. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver los otros autos estacionados en la pista, con los agentes dando vueltas, apresurados, y al camión de limpieza listo para borrar todo rastro de su pelea.

El helicóptero en el cual llegó Louis estaba sobre la pista de aterrizaje de los aviones militares de la Base. Del otro lado de la malla ciclónica que dividía las instalaciones medio destruidas y quemadas de la Base de la pista de aviones, pudo notar cómo colocaban sobre una camilla a la enfermera inconsciente que salvó cuatro veces de ser devorada hasta finalmente salvarla de su propio intento de suicidio, y que después, irónicamente, la salvó a ella abriendo las puertas de la bodega en llamas, muerta de miedo y tras el volante.

Probablemente no existió ni existiría otro momento en la vida de la enfermera Makiho Caroline Asano en que actuase con tanta valentía.

A Saya le dio un poco de lástima aquella mujer. Conociendo al Escudo Rojo y al ejército de los Estados Unidos como lo hacía, _lo cual hacía bien_ , probablemente tildarían de loca a Makiho, le dirían que todo lo que vio e hizo esa noche sucedió alguna vez y le harían creer que todo fue producto de alguna broma cruel de Halloween o alguna alucinación producto del estrés post-traumático luego de quedar atrapada en la bodega incendiada.

—¿A dónde vamos…? —preguntó Saya con pereza, arrastrando las palabras como si se estuviese quedando dormida.

David se volvió a verla alzando una ceja, preguntándose si la muchacha le estaba tomando el pelo. Pensó que ya lo sabría. Que sería obvio, por lo menos.

—A los cuarteles, Saya.

—Preferiría volver a mi habitación —masculló de mala gana.

El hombre, paciente, negó con la cabeza.

—En estos momentos es preferible regresar a los cuarteles. Los americanos no van a estar nada contentos con lo que ha pasado en la Base —Resopló un poco, pensando en el infierno que sería todo el papeleo que se avecinaba—. Te van a buscar y…

—Oye, quiero que me lleves al hotel Yuzuya, en la calle Tosashiginga.

David paró de hablar cuando la muchacha lo interrumpió, asomándose a los asientos delanteros para dirigirse al agente que conducía.

—Saya, no es taxi.

—Déjame en paz —masculló la chica con dureza, al tiempo que se volvía para encarar a David.

En los asientos delanteros, tanto el copiloto como el conductor, se miraron confusos, ligeramente tensos. A todos los agentes que estaban en contacto directo con Saya se les advertía _siempre_ sobre no fastidiarla ni hacerla enojar, y aunque ellos nunca habían visto a la muchacha enojada, no deseaban conocer las consecuencias de su furia. No por nada semejante advertencia se les daba a militares y hombres duramente entrenados, curtidos en batalla, sobre todo con respecto a una chica que no parecía mayor de veinte años.

La advertencia más curiosa que se les daba con respecto a la muchacha es que _jamás_ mencionasen nada relacionado a Dios o la religión en su presencia.

—Entonces… ¿a dónde voy? —preguntó el chofer, mirando a ambos por el espejo retrovisor.

—No le hagas caso. Ve a los cuarteles, Alan.

—No. Quiero regresar al hotel, maldita sea.

—Saya, deja de hacer berrinche —David tocó levemente su hombro derecho, pero se asustó un poco cuando vio a la muchacha estremecerse y soltar un breve gemido. Debajo del uniforme negro debía estar lastimada: lo comprobó cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos empaparse con un poco de sangre que se limpió discretamente en la tela de su pantalón—. Debemos regresar a los cuarteles, necesitas atención médica —insistió, ahora ligeramente alarmado.

— _Sabes_ que no lo necesito —Saya adoptó, por inercia, aquella característica mirada suya oscurecida por la frustración, pero aún así sus ojos relucían debajo del manto nocturno y la luz amarillenta de los faros de la calle.

Por unos instantes sus pupilas fueron rojas.

— _Saya…_

La forma en cómo pronunció su nombre fue más una petición que una órden. Que simplemente no hiciera las cosas más complicadas para ambos, no siempre podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Vencida, pero sobre todo cansada de discutir, finalmente la muchacha desistió y volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento. Casi parecía una jovencita a la cual no dejaron salir de noche a una fiesta, y demasiado enojada como para seguir discutiendo e insistiendo, tampoco quiso mirar a David.

No mencionó otra palabra el resto del trayecto. En lugar de eso se distrajo mirando por la ventana, observando atenta la forma en cómo los faros de la calle lo iluminaban todo con su luz amarilla, a veces naranja, siempre de un segundo a otro conforme se movían por la avenida. Un instante de oscuridad y luego un instante de luz, un patrón que se repitió incesante durante los pocos minutos en que estuvo interesada en ello.

No sabía qué hora era, pero el juego de luces y sombras logró adormecerla, dejándole los párpados pesados y la respiración lenta. Le comenzaron a doler los músculos de ambos muslos y brazos, pero sus manos siguieron fuertemente sujetas a la espada hasta que finalmente cayó dormida. David notó eso y, al verla con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada, sintió una especie de tapón en la boca del estomago que le resultó profundamente desagradable. La misma sensación que siempre lo invadía al ver a su pequeño hijo, todavía un niño de pecho, cuando tenía fiebre.

Al llegar a los cuarteles de la organización, un edificio sencillo a punto de terminar de construirse y oculto en el kilometro 63 de la carretera, David esperó a que los agentes bajaran del auto para despertar a Saya. Sabía que no le gustaba que la vieran dormir porque, según ella, era un estado de vulnerabilidad necesaria que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la chica revisó su reloj. Era poco después de la una de la mañana. Probablemente el baile de Halloween de la preparatoria de la Base ya había terminado. Los adolescentes estaban en cama, y sus padres finalmente podían también conciliar el sueño.

—Saya… Saya, despierta —susurró el rubio, zarandeándola un poco. La muchacha se removió apenas en el asiento, gimiendo quedamente.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó todavía adormilada. Se talló los ojos con la mano izquierda, la que no estaba manchada de sangre, mientras David la ayudaba a bajar del auto. Por unos instantes la joven rechazó su ayuda.

—No te apresures, Saya. Ya casi se termina esta noche de mierda —le dijo al tiempo que la escoltaba a la entrada. Quiso ayudarla a caminar, pero ella volvió a rechazarlo, alejándose un poco. A los pocos pasos recuperó toda consciencia y control sobre su adolorido y agotado cuerpo.

La entrada del edificio estaba resguardada por cuatro agentes en traje negro que, seguramente, pensó Saya, tendrías sus armas ocultas bajo los sacos. Unos pocos autos estaban en el estacionamiento, con los hombres dando vueltas y hablando entre ellos. Aún a la distancia también pudo percibir el aroma del tabaco. Al mirar a su derecha vio a un par de agentes, un hombre y una mujer, fumando en la esquina del edificio, conversando en voz baja. El humo gris de sus cigarrillos, elevándose vaporoso en el aire, se podía observar con suma claridad a través de las luces de los faros del estacionamiento y la negrura de la noche.

Saya intentó recordar la primera vez que fumó un cigarrillo, pero el recuerdo le resultó tan estrambótico como sobrecogedor. En los años veinte, en Nueva York, cuando las mujeres finalmente consiguieron el voto, se cortaron el cabello, se quitaron los corsés, sustituyéndolos por faldas holgadas, saliendo de noche a bailar charlestón, a coquetear y a divertirse.

Pero ella no se cortó el cabello, tampoco salió de noche a bailar ni a divertirse. Fumó sus cigarrillos por moda y curiosidad, mientras que, por deber, en la otra mano sostuvo su katana, cazando quirópteros bajo el manto nocturno interrumpido por las estridentes luces de la ciudad de Nueva York y sus primeros monstruos.

El olor del cigarrillo se desvaneció al entrar al cuartel, el cual los recibió con poco movimiento. Todos los encargados de cubrir el incidente en la Base estaban fuera, y el aburrido agente que se encontraba en la recepción, sentado en un escritorio, los dejó pasar tan solo verlos y sin siquiera pedirles sus identificaciones mientras recibía de otro hombre una carpeta con papeles sobresaliendo desordenadamente de las esquinas.

Al pasarlos de largo Saya pudo notar que el hombre de la carpeta se le quedó mirando con cierto asombro, extrañado, como si fuese una intrusa. Se fijó en su atuendo de colegiala. Sobresalía demasiado entre esos hombres y mujeres adultos vestidos enteramente de negro, y lo único que se podía suponer es que se trataba de la hija de algún agente japonés de aquella célula que, aún así, no debía estar allí.

—¿Y esa chica? —Escuchó decir al hombre. Pudo notar su mirada recayendo en la espada que llevaba en las manos.

—Es Saya —susurró el recepcionista con naturalidad.

—¡No puede ser! —contestó en voz baja—. Pero si sólo es una muchacha.

—¿No la habías visto? Parece una adolescente, pero es mucho mayor de lo que aparenta.

La aludida los ignoró, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, aunque le hubiese bastado sólo una mirada para hacer callar en seco a ambos hombres. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones. La mayoría de los agentes y miembros del Escudo Rojo sabían que el arma principal y más importante de la organización donde trabajaban era una jovencita llamada Saya, la más adecuada para matar a los quirópteros por ser también, ella misma, un quiróptero, y no sólo uno de ellos, sino la _única_ que quedaba, la única _original_.

Si los quirópteros estaban por encima de la cadena alimenticia, superando a los humanos y a todas las demás especies animales, la líder y reina de aquella especie era la misma Saya. Pero, incluso así, muchos no sabían exactamente _qué_ significaba eso: la única original que quedaba, y pocos eran los que llegaban a verla en persona.

Los cuarteles donde estaban eran mucho más sencillos y pequeños que los instalados en París, Londres, Moscú y Nueva York, y además todavía estaba en construcción. Había fuertes sospechas de que, aprovechando el caos de la guerra de Vietnam, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos estaba realizando experimentos en toda Asia. Después de todo, _nunca_ era casualidad que los quirópteros apareciesen en un sitio determinado. Los quirópteros no se creaban de la nada, así que el Escudo Rojo había decidido abrir una célula en Asia, aunque tenía poco tiempo de formada y estaba casi enteramente compuesta por miembros americanos y europeos trasladados de otras células o agencias, o bien, también de militares, como David.

En el trayecto a través de los silenciosos pasillos del cuartel no dijo nada, pero Saya pudo darse cuenta de que David la conducía directamente a la sala médica. Siempre eran de las primeras instalaciones que se terminaban en todo cuartel que el Escudo Rojo construyera. En muchas ocasiones los agentes salían heridos de gravedad, y era imposible llevarlos a un hospital normal sin que el personal médico hiciera miles de preguntas cuyas respuestas, la humanidad, jamás debía conocer, si es que se querían que la civilización siguiera en pie.

Al llegar a la sala fueron recibidos por dos enfermeros jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, pero tan sólo verlos Saya detuvo su andar unos instantes, apretando levemente su espada. _Esos_ eran nuevos, y como solía sucederle, no confiaba _nunca_ en los miembros nuevos. Mucho menos terminaba nunca de confiar en doctores o enfermeros, en cualquier persona que usara una maldita bata blanca. Sentía que en cualquier oportunidad, en cuanto descubrieran el poder de su sangre y peculiaridades, intentarían llevársela y experimentar con ella como ya había sucedido más de una vez en el pasado.

En sus recuerdos más oscuros, las personas más desalmadas que conocía no eran los soldados que mataban siguiendo órdenes, ni los políticos hambrientos de poder: no, los más desalmados eran siempre los científicos jugando a ser Dios, los mismos que intentaban hacer realidad los sueños de aquellos enfermos a costa de ella, su sangre y, si era necesario, su cordura.

Y habían sido hombres de ciencia, hace muchísimos años, quienes extrajeron su sangre una y otra vez hasta casi dejarla seca, todo con el fin de crear a los monstruos contra los cuales ahora combatía y seguiría combatiendo.

Todavía se preguntó cómo pudo salvar a la enfermera de la Base. Encima era tan religiosa… enfermeros y religión, dos de las cosas que más detestaba.

Y aquella era la principal razón por la cual pocos agentes tenían acceso a Saya. Ella, por si sola, era una tentación reencarnada: en su sangre se concentraban las habilidades y poderes con los cuales los humanos siempre habían soñado y que siempre anhelaron desde el mismo nacimiento de la mitología. Juventud eterna, gran fuerza física, inmunidad a las enfermedades y la muerte. Sobre todo la inmortalidad. Una tentación demasiado grande y atractiva como para dejarla pasar de largo tan fácilmente.

Quienes convivían con ella tenían que ser de extrema confianza y haber probado que _realmente_ volcaban su vida a la organización y las metas de esta, aún a costa de sus vidas; demostrar que realmente simpatizaban con la causa del Escudo Rojo y la guerra de Saya.

Debían estar, en pocas palabras, desprovistos de toda ambición para que de esa manera no vieran a la joven como un milagro de la evolución ni como los deseos más locos de la humanidad hechos carne, sangre y hueso, sino para verla como una aliada, o por lo menos, como su carta maestra.

David se dio cuenta de la aprensión de la chica tan solo verla. Se había quedado quieta en el umbral de la puerta, con la mandíbula apretada. Al agente ya le resultaba muy fácil saber cuando se encontraba incómoda, así que tomó un poco de aire y miró al par de enfermeros, que se acomodaban las batas para comenzar con su trabajo, pero el militar se adelantó a la sala. Saya se quedó rezagada en la entrada, silenciosa.

—Salgan, por favor —pidió, provocando que la pareja se detuviera y los mirara extrañados, con las batas a medio poner.

—Pero… —susurró el enfermero, mirando extrañado a su compañera. Ambos habían notado la mano ensangrentada de la muchacha y también las cortadas en su cara. Su trabajo, les habían dicho, era atender a todo herido que llegase, sobre todo si se trataba de Saya. Les habían dicho que era prioridad protegerla y mantenerla con vida.

—No es grave, yo me encargaré —insistió David.

—No podemos hacer eso —dijo la enfermera con firmeza—. Tenemos órdenes de atender a los agentes heridos, sobre todo si se trata de Saya.

David estuvo a punto de decir que en _esos_ casos, las órdenes valían un carajo. Podían atender a los agentes heridos, sí, pero no _conocían_ a Saya, y solamente ella era quien podía decir por quién quería ser atendida. Un privilegio no escrito, en realidad, pero que se solía aplicar de vez en cuando.

—Váyanse, los dos. _Ahora_.

La dura voz de Saya atrajo la atención de todos. Se quedaron en silencio mientras los enfermeros dudaban, pero sólo después de una segunda y recelosa mirada de David, estos finalmente salieron.

El hombre cerró la puerta de la enfermería en silencio una vez que la pareja se marchó. Sin decir nada la joven resopló y fue a sentarse en el borde de una de las camas, dejando su espada recargada contra la pared. Por unos segundos siguió con los ojos a David, quien luego de lavarse las manos se ocupó sacando de los estantes algunas gasas, paños y alcohol. Lo echó todo dentro de una palangana plateada y se acercó a Saya con expresión seria, dejando las cosas sobre una de las mesas y alcanzándose una silla.

—Te arriesgaste demasiado al ir por esos quirópteros. Y en proteger a esa enfermera —expuso David mientras mojaba un paño en alcohol. El intenso olor de la solución hizo que la chica sintiera ganas de estornudar, pero se contuvo.

—No habría pasado todo eso si hubieras traído la espada desde que te lo pedí —masculló, clavando su penetrante mirada en él, recelosa e insistente. Una mujer más diciéndole _te lo dije_ , tal y como solía hacer su esposa y como alguna vez hizo su madre. David hizo una mueca de resignación.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo siento —Acercó el paño a la mejilla de la chica—. Sabes que no es sencillo encontrar katanas buenas. Escasean incluso en este país, y mandar hacer una lleva tiempo.

Cuando el paño empapado rozó la cortada del pómulo izquierdo, Saya soltó un sonoro siseo. Le ardía la herida, que se había formado certera bajo las garras del quiróptero que la golpeó, penetrando en su piel con relativa profundidad. El dolor de ella ardía similar al de una raspada en la rodilla, pero se mantuvo impasible mientras David limpiaba los restos de sangre ya seca. Para cuando terminó de limpiar notó que la herida ya era apenas una línea con una costra roja allí donde la piel se había abierto. Ni siquiera estaba hinchada. Para cuando amaneciera no quedaría siquiera una cicatriz, ni una sola marca, como si la piel sobre ese pómulo siempre hubiese estado intacta desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento.

—Tuve que pelear con una maldita pala y una katana que resultó ser falsa —masculló Saya frunciendo el ceño, aún resentida—. Y esa maldita enfermera no paraba de rezar.

—Ya te dije que lo siento —espetó David alzando una ceja, pero luego la joven le rehuyó la mirada. El hombre se dio cuenta de que los reproches habían terminado ahí.

Era una rutina común en Saya y en su trato con él. Quejarse de las órdenes, reprochar o reclamar. Se ponía muy pasivo-agresiva cuando le llegaban órdenes que no le gustaban o que no le convencían, pero las cumplía al pie de la letra, tal vez un poco de mala gana, pero lo hacía con eficiencia y sin dudar, sobre todo cuando tenía que empuñar el sable. Pero el éxito de la misión o la muerte de un quiróptero no terminaban nunca de aplacar su enojo. Sólo hasta después de soltar toda su ira a través de su boca, se quedaba tranquila.

Era mejor así, pensaba David: que sacara la frustración por medio de palabras y maldiciones que dejar que las emociones más negativas de su persona se embotellaran dentro de ella como una peligrosa olla a presión que, al final, corría el riesgo de ser imposible de contener y controlar. Y nunca era nada bueno tener rondando a una chica enojada, mucho menos si esa chica estaba armada con una katana que sabía blandir a la perfección.

—Tienes la mano llena de sangre —dijo David observando unos instantes la mano derecha de la chica, llena de hilillos de sangre que ya se habían secado—. ¿Dónde estás herida?

—Me hirió en el brazo —Saya señaló por sobre la tela de su uniforme el punto donde el quiróptero hundió sus garras mientras lo tuvo encima, intentando encajarle los dientes en el cuello.

David hizo amago de subirle la manga, pero con tan sólo tocarla la chica se estremeció. Probablemente la herida estaba sanando, pero debía ser lo bastante profunda como para que a la joven todavía le doliera.

—Voy a curarte el brazo.

—No.

—Vamos, Saya… no lo hagas más difícil.

—No lo hago más difícil, es sólo que _no_ lo necesito.

—Si estás incómoda, puedo traer a la enfermera —sugirió señalando la puerta.

—No quiero enfermeros. Son nuevos, no confío en ellos.

No dijo nada, pero sabía lo que la muchacha estaba pensando. En un par de días la herida desaparecería, pero mientras tanto necesitaba vendas para contener el sangrando y permitir la curación, sin embargo, aunque fuese medio tonto, eso también significaba quitarse la blusa. Habría sido mucho más sencillo que la enfermera se encargara de eso, después de todo Saya era una chica, pero ella no confiaba nunca en los enfermeros nuevos y probablemente prefería lidiar con la herida abierta y sangrante que desnudarse frente a él o cualquier otra persona.

David, que había estado muchas veces en el frente, en ocasiones luchando hombro con hombro con mujeres que en la batalla se volvían feroces, no encontraba nada de extraño o morboso en sus cuerpos o manías, pero eran mujeres de _su_ tiempo. Saya, por el contrario, provenía de un tiempo más antiguo, lleno de pudor y restricciones. Estaba educada a la estricta usanza europea del siglo pasado, así que no era nada raro que detestara los exámenes médicos en los que tenía que echarse no más que una ligera bata encima o incluso desnudarse. Ya no hablar de los ginecólogos, que aún intentaban descubrir cómo funcionaban las habilidades reproductivas de la joven, intentando descifrar los misterios ocultos que pudieran existir detrás de un ciclo menstrual que parecía eterno, sin síntoma alguno de menopausia a pesar de sus muchas décadas vividas, intentando desentrañar los detalles de una vida sexual de la cual Saya siempre se negaba a decir una palabra.

Aún ahora ninguno de los doctores de la organización sabía si Saya había sido o era sexualmente activa, o si carecía de experiencia alguna. Aquellos detalles habían abierto la puerta para varias especulaciones e incluso chismes, sin embargo mantenían bajo férrea vigilancia sus ciclos menstruales, que eran tan atinados y regulares que se podía incluso calibrar un reloj con ellos. Recientemente habían notado que cuando se encontraba bajo mucha presión y estrés Saya dejaba de menstruar hasta que las cosas se calmaban, y con esas variantes dando vueltas en las investigaciones intentaron que tomase píldoras anticonceptivas para comprobar si aparecían cambios en su ciclo u hormonas, pero la chica se negó en rotundo a consumirlas.

La única teoría que tenían los doctores con respecto a su inmortalidad y juventud es que, a diferencia de las mujeres humanas, que nacían con cierta cantidad de óvulos que al terminarse con la llegada de la menopausia acababan también con las hormonas que las mantenían jóvenes, en Saya esos óvulos y hormonas se encontraban en constante producción, razón por la cual era capaz de mantenerse siempre joven. Incluso habían teorizado que sus hormonas y óvulos tendrían un próximo final sólo hasta que quedase embarazada y diera a luz, una peculiaridad de la evolución de su especie que, seguramente y como en casi todas, tenía como objetivo sobrevivir al paso de las generaciones, sobre todo si su única esperanza de transcendencia dentro de la naturaleza era una hembra de quiróptero que encabezaba la especie.

David sabía cuánto la chica odiaba que estudiasen aquella peculiaridad de su biología: en alguna ocasión le confesó que temía que sus verdaderas intenciones fueran que en algún momento concibiera, ya fuera con el fin de estudiar un embarazo quiróptero o para tener una _reserva_ de ella, un ser nacido de su vientre que siguiera con su deber, por si algo le sucedía a ella en su camino por la guerra. Le había dicho también que eso era algo que ya habían intentado en el pasado, a mediados del siglo XIX.

— _No me mires así_ —Le dijo Saya en aquella ocasión, entre molesta e incómoda—. _Nadie me violó. Pero tuve que matarlos, así que no lo volvieron a intentar._

A David se le revolvía el estomago ante la idea de que en el pasado intentaran forzar a Saya para concebir, y de esa forma tampoco le sorprendía que en la actualidad la joven apenas y pudiera dormir cuando la colocaban en la Cámara de Gesell para observarla, a ella, a su comportamiento y la forma en cómo se curaban sus heridas. En muchas ocasiones él mismo intervenía para que la sacaran de aquella ratonera de zoológico, sin entender qué tanto querían estudiar de ella. Saya solía decir que odiaba que la tratasen como hiena en el zoológico.

Él no era, ni por asomo, un hombre de ciencia, pero creía fervientemente que no podían saber de Saya y los quirópteros más de lo que ya sabían, de lo que ella misma sabía. ¿Acaso los humanos conocían del todo sus propios orígenes? Todo seguían siendo teorías muy lógicas, viables, sí, pero el propio origen de su especie seguía envuelto en el misterio. Ni hablar de la chica y los quirópteros. ¿Por qué ella tendría que saber, o entender, los orígenes de su propia especie, si aquellos que la estudiaban entendían tan poco de sí mismos?

La realidad es que no le parecía justo. Y le parecía más que suficiente que la joven estuviera dispuesta a luchar por ellos contra su propia raza, a pesar de su mal carácter y mal humor y con toda la posibilidad de abandonar la lucha e irse con los seres que eran como ella. Aún así, no lo hacía, se mantenía con ellos, con los humanos que la habían tratado siempre con una dualidad desquiciante. Así que, ¿qué importaba lo demás? Que la dejaran en paz, pensaba David, a lo mejor así hasta le mejoraba el humor.

Sin embargo, a veces la observaba y pensaba que sólo era una chiquilla enojada.

Soltó un suspiro, pero al ver que la muchacha no se movía, ni hablaba, ni le daba más opciones, se acercó a ella y colocó las manos alrededor de las rotura de la manga de su uniforme. Sin decir nada desgarró la tela hasta arrancar la manga completa, la cual sintió húmeda y ligeramente pesada al contacto.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó la chica, estremeciéndose en el momento en que David le quitó la tela inservible.

—Ya te dije que voy a curarte el brazo, no tienes que quitarte la blusa —Cuando finalmente apartó la tela necesaria, David soltó un siseo de dolor y esbozó una mueca de desagrado—. Maldición.

Al levantar la vista se topó con una herida espantosa. No era mortal, había visto peores, pero de alguna forma la herida de Saya le puso los pelos de punta. No era más que un enorme agujero en el brazo. No atravesaba la extremidad, pero se podía ver que la garra del quiróptero había calado profundamente de un solo golpe.

La piel estaba abierta y dejaba ver parte del músculo, rojo y desgarrado. Cuando apartó la tela unos cuantos hilillos de sangre manaron de la herida con todo el movimiento.

En el trayecto al cuartel no se había dado cuenta de lo profunda que era y lo mucho que había sangrado. La manga del uniforme absorbió casi toda la sangre y la tela negra disimulaba el color.

Si esa misma herida hubiese estado en la de un humano, aún seguiría sangrando profusamente, pero en Saya la sangre comenzaba a coagularse dentro de ella y los músculos a unirse de nuevo, muy lentamente.

Se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo al imaginarla en la bodega en llamas, con el quiróptero encima de ella, soportando su peso, tratando de mantener los colmillos alejados de su cuello, mientras este le encajaba de golpe las garras en el brazo. Cuánto le debió doler, y cuán desesperante le debieron resultar aquellos momentos, aunque siempre se comportase como si nada pasara.

Con razón estaba tan enojada por no llevarle la espada a tiempo. Una incómoda sensación de culpa se apoderó del estomago de David.

—Saya, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? —El tono de su voz fue una mezcla de regaño y pregunta. Si hubiese sabido cómo estaba, habría ordenado que la atendieran en el mismo lugar.

Como para tomarle la palabra, la joven no contestó nada.

Comenzó a limpiar la sangre que manchaba su brazo a todo lo largo. Algunas partes ya se habían secado y se agrietaban en manchas marrones, otras seguían frescas, y de vez en cuando algún hilillo de sangre escapaba presuroso, manchando de nuevo el camino que David había dejado limpio. Para cuando acordó el paño estaba rojo y el aroma de la sangre y el alcohol calaba con fuerza en la nariz del hombre.

Se detuvo unos instantes, pensando en qué hacer, echándole un par de miradas a la bandeja plateada que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—No se va a infectar —aseguró Saya, percatándose de la duda del rubio—. En un día ya estará cerrado.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco con ello. Siempre lo sorprendía, como si nunca terminase de enterarse de lo que _era_ Saya. Después de todo, él era humano, por supuesto que le temía a las heridas, y la muerte era algo tan real, lógico y presente como para cualquiera, pero para Saya era todo lo contrario; sus percepciones sobre sus cuerpos y destinos eran completamente distintos, opuestos incluso.

En él, una herida infectada podía ser mortal, especialmente estando en el campo de batalla, y aunque la muerte era lo único que tenía seguro en la vida, como la mayoría, intentaba en lo posible aplazar su llegada.

Pero en Saya era muy diferente. La joven era incluso un siglo mayor que él, pero lucía como si fuese su hija, una adolescente cualquiera que apenas y ha vivido una pequeña parte de toda una vida.

A pesar de verla tan pequeña, a pesar de saber lo que era y que _nada_ en ella era como lo parecía, no podía evitar sentir una simpatía extraña que lo incomodaba al mirarla con ese espantoso agujero rojo y sangrante en el brazo.

La observaba en su uniforme escolar, con el cabello trenzado, la mirada cabizbaja y encorvada sentada sobre aquella cama, y sólo podía pensar en que una adolescente no debía estar viviendo toda esa mierda. Que lo único que debía vivir en esos momentos era el estrés por tener buenas notas, que se le rompiera un poco el corazón con el primer amor, un grupo de amigas igual de inexpertas e ingenuas con quien compartir chismes y secretos, creerse invencible como todos los jóvenes, y albergar el gusanito desagradable de qué hacer en el futuro ya no tan lejano.

Una adolescente no debía estar peleando una guerra contra monstruos chupa sangre, con una espada en mano; tampoco pasar las mañanas entrenando en salones solitarios vigilados por cámaras, viajando de un lado a otro, completamente inexpresiva. Pero Saya no era una adolescente, ni siquiera era humana.

La había visto con heridas de arma de fuego cuyas balas su cuerpo expulsaba a través del mismo punto de impacto, como si se tratase de agua y aceite. Su cuerpo era capaz de sacar el objeto intruso incluso apenas momentos después de ser impactada. Había visto sus heridas cerrarse antes de poder infectarse. La había visto con fracturas en los dedos y las piernas, con torceduras espantosas en el tobillo y grandes moretones púrpuras en los brazos, el cuello, la cadera y las pantorrillas. La había visto con la piel desgarrada, con el costado abierto luego del certero zarpazo de las garras de un quiróptero, gimiendo de dolor y aún levantándose para tomar su espada y dar el golpe final para después limpiarse la sangre que manaba de su nariz y labios.

A veces se preguntaba si toda aquella fortaleza la sacaba del mismo hecho de saber que no podía morir fácilmente, que sus heridas podían ser dolorosas, pero nunca mortales. El miedo no la dominaba como a los humanos; porque él, los humanos, sabían que una herida de bala los podía matar, que una herida de garras en el costado los podía hacer desangrarse o quedar a merced de las fauces de aquellos demonios. Sabían también que con algo de suerte las heridas se podían curar y cerrar, pero todos temían al dolor.

Se preguntó si a pesar de todo, tal vez no a la muerte, Saya también le temía al dolor tanto como los humanos.

Probablemente sí.

* * *

" _Nuestro organismo cambiaba hasta tal punto que durante la guerra no éramos mujeres. No teníamos eso de las mujeres… Las menstruaciones… Bueno, ya me entiende… Después de la guerra no todas lograron dar a luz"_ : Aleksandra Semiónovna Popova, teniente de Guardia, navegante.

 **La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer —Svetlana Alexiévich**

* * *

 **Tenía muchísimas ganas de publicar este fanfic. Como he mencionado en otras historias, estoy embobada con la Saya de TLV, y mirando la película tratando de encontrarle detalles nuevos, me percaté de un tipo de relación que, por desgracia, no se profundiza tanto en Plus: la relación entre Saya y David, que en Plus parece sustituirse más con la relación de Kai y David.**

 **En las tres versiones que existen de la saga Blood, el único personaje constante aparte de, obviamente, Saya, es el personaje de David.**

 **En TLV es un agente especialmente allegado a ella, en Plus, aunque no es tan cercano, es un personaje importante en la trama, y en C, aunque no aparece en el manga, en la película ni el anime, se lanzó un manga de C que funge como precuela de la historia, ubicado en 1946, si no me falla la memoria. Dicho manga se llama** _ **Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight**_ **, o** _ **Izayoi Kitan**_ **. No he podido conseguirlo, pero he visto muchas imágenes y leído parte de la trama. Se podría decir que incluso David tiene más protagonismo en dicho manga que la misma Saya, y por las fechas se podría considerar que es el abuelo del David de Plus y el padre del de TLV.**

 **Con TLV la relación entre Saya y David comenzó a picarme, porque si bien se nota que Saya desprecia a los humanos (aunque se empeñe también en salvarlos) David es un humano que parece tener el respeto y el aprecio de Saya, cosa que con su personalidad me parece es muy difícil de conseguir. Si leen el manga de** _ **Blood: The Last Vampire 2000**_ **, se darán cuenta de que David también apreciaba muchísimo a Saya.**

 **Debo admitir que me pica un poquito mi vena crack con la relación de esos dos, pero por encima de eso, tiendo más a verlos como padre e hija. Explorar ese tipo de relación es la razón por la cual escribí este fanfic, y porque también creo que David merece un poco más de protagonismo. Al final de cuentas, es el hombre que ha estado junto a Saya en todas sus versiones y en toda su historia a través de las generaciones.**

 **Aclarando otras cosillas, últimamente también he pensado mucho en qué explicación podría existir para la inmortalidad de la raza quiróptera en las versiones de Blood. Pensé que la explicación más lógica para la longevidad de Saya es una cuestión hormonal, pero no logró encontrar explicación para el resto de sus habilidades, como la regeneración, la fuerza sobrehumana y los sentidos hiperdesarrollados. Lo único que se me ocurre es que son habilidades que también tienen otras especies animales, pero sin duda la más misteriosa es la de la longevidad y el por qué, a pesar de las enormes diferencias, Saya tiene forma humana.**

 **En fin, esto sería todo por ahora. Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic, espero disfruten el próximo capítulos. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	2. Crybaby Girl

**Disclaimer:** _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

* * *

" _I may cry, ruining my makeup_ _  
_ _Wash away all the things you've taken_ _  
_ _And I don't care if I don't look pretty_ _  
_ _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking"_

 **Big girls cry** **—Sia**

* * *

 **Crybaby Girl**

—No pienso suturar la herida. No creo que lo necesites —dijo David en voz baja. No quería hacer pasar a la muchacha por más dolor, y aunque ella jamás lo diría, el agente sabía que ella deseaba lo mismo cuando la vio asentir—. Lo limpiaré y pondré algunas vendas, ¿estás de acuerdo?

La joven volvió a asentir, y mientras le limpiaba los restos de sangre y la herida, cada vez que se acercaba a ella, la escuchaba sisear quedamente. Su gesto hosco estaba acompañado del tacto frío de las palmas de sus manos y el tono rojizo de sus orejas, producto no del intenso, pero constante dolor. Lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

—¿Te duele?

La miró de reojo. La chica le rehuía la mirada.

—Lo normal.

—Insisto, te arriesgas demasiado —reflexionó David—. No… —Hizo una pausa, resoplando, como si estuviese buscando las palabras exactas para la frase que intentaba expresar. No intentaba no hacer enojar a Saya, sino no sonar como un loco que ha perdido su visión—. No deberías estar haciendo esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —Finalmente, la joven se volvió a mirarlo, extrañada.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que _no debía_ estar peleando.

—¿Jugando a ser la heroína? —dijo David con cierto sarcasmo, logrando sacarle a Saya una mueca de molestia, aunque la pregunta claramente fue soltada al aire—. No, claro que no. Nunca te ha gustado ser la heroína, ni siquiera que te den las gracias. Hablo de estar peleando esta guerra.

—Soy la única que puede hacerlo —aseveró, alzando una ceja. El hecho de hablar sobre quién debía y quién no debía pelear esa guerra no estaba a discusión y ni siquiera era un tema que tuviera caso tocar. En cuanto a ello, todo estaba escrito. Cuando decidió tomar las armas nadie tuvo el valor de detenerla porque todos sabían que nada ni nadie podría hacerlo. Era _necesario_ que ella peleara, y su cara de adolescente hostil, acompañada de la extendida idea de indefensión propia de la ingenuidad de la misma juventud, no era más que una engañosa máscara.

—Eso lo sabemos todos. Pero eso no significa que sea… no sé. Justo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mientras enrollaba la venda alrededor del brazo, cubriendo la herida, la joven fijo su penetrante mirada en el rostro del rubio. Pocas veces se interesaba por lo que otra persona tenían para decirle, sobre todo si el tema era ella misma. Prefería simplemente mandar al diablo las opiniones y juicios ajenos, pero cuando se trataba de David era capaz de escuchar con cierta atención. Aunque era bien sabido que a Saya no le agradaban los humanos, o al menos, no la mayoría, con David tenía un trato de mutuo respeto que nadie más en la organización podía igualar.

—Simplemente digo que esta no es vida para una chica.

—¿Dices que por ser una _chica_ no debería estar peleando? —masculló, ofendida. Incluso parecía no creer lo que escuchaba, sobretodo viniendo de él—. No me vengas con esa mierda, David. No tú.

—Hey, no estoy diciendo que una chica _no pueda_ pelear —aclaró, deteniéndose en su tarea de vendarla por un instante, pero no le sorprendía que estuviese ofendida. Los demás miembros del Escudo Rojo, en su mayoría hombres, estaban aún renuentes a aceptar mujeres en la organización. Apenas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial comenzaron a aceptar agentes entrenadas para estar directamente en la batalla, aparte de espías y personal médico y administrativo. Contaban con pocos activos femeninos, pero aunque la imagen de Saya causaba cierta conmoción entre los miembros masculinos por su aparente juventud, por lo delgada y pequeña que era, siquiera parecida a una soldado curtida en la batalla, incluso encontrándola demasiado _bonita_ para ello, David sabía que las mujeres podían ser incluso más mortíferas y feroces que los hombres. Daba igual si eran guapas o no, delgadas o musculosas. Había visto incontables veces que todos eran fuertes cuando debían luchar por su vida—. Sólo digo que… deberías tener otra vida.

—¿Ah, sí? —espetó con cierta ironía—. ¿Qué clase de vida, según tú?

—Hay más cosas allá afuera que solamente disfrazarse de colegiala y matar quirópteros.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Sólo digo que… te ves muy joven. Me resulta algo chocante.

—Sabes que _no_ soy joven.

—No, no lo eres. Tienes más años que todos nosotros. Por eso verte a la cara resulta chocante, al menos para mí. Te veo y pienso que deberías estar viviendo otra vida: una más relajada. Vivir con una familia, por ejemplo. Con unos padres a quienes poder desobedecer de vez en cuando. Después de todo, lo haces a menudo sin ellos, ¿no es así? —Saya guardó silencio. Había sido una mala broma—. Asistir a la preparatoria, como una estudiante de verdad, no como una infiltrada. Tener amigas con quien hablar de chicos… _o bueno…_

—Eso no me interesa, David. A veces dices puras tonterías.

—Bueno, _eso_ es lo que dicen.

—¿Qué cosa? —Frunciendo el ceño, Saya ladeó la cabeza. De pronto David parecía arrepentido de todo lo que acababa de decir, y no era común que él mostrase esa clase de indecisión. Además, le dio la impresión de que en algún momento dejaron de hablar del mismo tema.

—Nada. Que no te interesa.

—¿Quién dice que _no_ me interesa _qué_?

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, mientras David miraba al techo como tratando de pensar en qué decir y de qué manera hacerlo. Ya había picado la necia curiosidad de Saya, no había marcha atrás, pero en parte aquello lo aliviaba. La charla comenzaba a distraerla y, una vez logrado eso, era mucho más sencillo tratar con ella y curarla. Aunque no descartaba la muy posible opción de que se enfureciera por los chismes que corrían en la organización sobre ella y sus gustos.

—Que no te interesan los chicos —se animó a decir finalmente. Saya se mostró ligeramente extrañada. De verdad no entendía a qué rayos se referían.

—¿Qué? ¿Chicos? —masculló—. Mierda. Todos ustedes dicen puras tonterías.

—Son sólo chismes, Saya.

La joven frunció el ceño, ahora más intrigada.

—¿Estamos hablando de la _misma_ cosa? —David se encogió de hombros—. ¿De qué chismes hablan?

—De eso, de que _no te interesan_ los chicos.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco cuando al fin comprendió a qué se referían. Ella también lo había escuchado, y ya desde hace tiempo esperaba que en algún momento David se lo preguntase. Era el único que se podría atrever a hacerlo.

—Ah, joder… —masculló, mirando al techo unos instantes—. ¿Tú también crees que soy lesbiana?

David se mostró algo sorprendido por la naturalidad con la cual lo dijo, aunque no entendió por qué. La muchacha no era el tipo de persona que se fuera por las ramas.

—No es como que importe —aclaró el agente encogiéndose de hombros y escuchando a Saya resoplar. Por lo visto, ya antes había escuchado sobre aquellos chismes sobre ella.

—¿Por qué todos asumen que soy lesbiana? —Su reclamo fue más dirigido al aire que a él, más cansada de las suposiciones soltadas así como así que enojada. El hombre se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Bueno, Saya, son tonterías, pero las personas pueden ser muy tontas y asumen eso de todas las chicas que no son femeninas o delicadas.

—Estoy peleando una guerra, no hay tiempo para ser delicada, o maquillarme, o cuidarme de no romperme las uñas, maldita sea —argumentó, señalando su espada recargada contra la pared.

—También piensan eso porque tiendes a encariñarte con las chicas.

—¿De qué hablas? —Esta vez Saya parecía realmente extrañada.

—Las estás salvando todo el tiempo —aclaró el rubio—. A la enfermera de la Base, a aquella chica llamada Alice, en la Base de Kanto. A la muchacha que murió en Yokohama, Akiko…

—¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! —exclamó—. ¿Las debí dejar morir entonces? ¿Dejarlas a merced de los quirópteros?

—No, claro que no.

—No soy lesbiana. Fin de la discusión.

Hubo un largo silencio, un tanto incómodo, aunque con el paso de los segundos David no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Entonces _sí_ te interesan los chicos —dijo con cierta picardía, de la misma manera que haría un padre con un hijo al hablar del sexo contrario.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —Saya rodó los ojos mientras gruñía sus palabras.

—Es estúpido, sí, pero muchos asumen que lo eres, entre que no te interesan los chicos y que nunca has tenido novio.

—¿Y de dónde asumen con tanta facilidad que nunca he tenido novio? —Decidió no decir mucho más al respecto. La realidad es que, efectivamente, nunca había tenido uno. Nunca había tenido tiempo para eso—. Y dime tú, ¿de dónde carajos me voy a conseguir un estúpido novio? —masculló mientras David le terminaba de vendar el brazo—. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, David, pero no soy humana. Voy por la vida con una espada y me dedico a cazar monstruos chupa sangre. Los chicos no quieren lidiar siquiera con muchachas gordas o con dientes chuecos… así que mucho menos con una chica que pueda patearles el trasero.

David no pudo evitar reír. De hecho, tenía mucha razón. La realidad es que la masculinidad era una cosa muy frágil para la mayoría de los integrantes del género, podía ser reventada con un simple pinchazo de aguja. Un hombre debía tener muchas agallas para aceptar estar con una chica más fuerte que él.

—No tengo idea, Saya, pero es seguro que a la primera discusión lo partirías en dos con tu katana —A la muchacha la idea pareció gustarle, porque vio una de las comisuras de sus labios curvarse con cierta malicia—. Como aquel chico, el nuevo agente.

—¿Cuál?

—Ishida.

Saya resopló, fastidiada, sólo de escuchar el nombre. Hablaban del nuevo agente, un muchacho originario de Tokio que desde los dieciocho años se entrenaba con el Escudo Rojo luego de que su padre cayera víctima de los experimentos de _Immortal Project_ , el proyecto para crear quirópteros a partir de humanos contra el cual llevaban tantas décadas peleando.

Para desgracia del padre de Ishida, que había sido un respetado reportero, la historia de un proyecto extraño y secreto lo atrajo como las abejas a la miel. Como cualquier reportero haría, intentó llegar al fondo del asunto sólo para terminar siendo parte de la misma historia que se afanó por investigar y que, por supuesto, nunca salió a la luz.

Ahora Ishida tenía veinticinco años, era mayor de edad en Japón y Estados Unidos, y finalmente había sido introducido a la organización como agente activo para la nueva célula asiática. La muerte de su padre y las truculentas condiciones en las cuales se marchó impidieron que su hijo se quedase simplemente de brazos cruzados lamentando la muerte de su progenitor.

Saya lo conocía bien. En Tokio, cuando lo de su padre, le salvó el trasero un par de veces después de que se involucrara con una atractiva chica infectada llamada Tohko. Gracias a Saya y al misterio que la envolvía, y con el fin de encontrar la verdad sobre el por qué su padre tuvo que morir defendiéndolo, ya convertido en un monstruo, Ishida la siguió hasta dar con el Escudo Rojo. Había estado muy entusiasmado cuando la volvió a ver meses atrás, luego de años, pero por lo visto, se dio cuenta Saya, y también David, estaba enamorado de ella desde que intentase separar su camino del de él en Tokio.

Era un buen chico. No era muy alto, le sacaba a Saya apenas unos pocos centímetros. También era delgado, pero había desarrollado algo de musculatura y resistencia con el paso de los años y el duro entrenamiento que requería ser un activo del Escudo Rojo. Tenía el cabello castaño, siempre despeinado por más que intentara acomodárselo, y sus ojos marrones eran gentiles y generosos; no había en ellos pizca alguna de ambición, solamente determinación, pero seguía siendo un muchacho tímido y aquello lo hacía ver un par de años más joven de lo que realmente era, y seguía sufriendo las novatadas por parte de los miembros más antiguos.

Cuando Saya lo conoció era asustadizo, lloraba con facilidad y detestaba las confrontaciones. De adolescente no tuvo mucha suerte con sus congéneres, además tenía una facilidad ridícula para meterse en problemas, razón por la cual Saya había tenido que salvarlo varias veces en el pasado, pero después del entrenamiento había tomado confianza y seguridad en sí mismo, y se le veía mucho más audaz. Sin embargo seguía siendo un niño, y también algo torpe, especialmente con las chicas, y _especialmente_ con Saya. Siempre que la veía intentaba hablarle, acercarse a ella, coquetearle, tal vez, pero el arte de la seducción no se le daba y de por si Saya estaba negada a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el tema. Era un caso perdido.

No es que fuese un chico feo, de hecho era atractivo, no gallardo ni viril, pero su rostro era fresco y juvenil, pero si Saya tenía que elegir a un hombre, Ishida definitivamente no era su tipo. Que intentase fracturarle la mano la última vez había sido solamente un arranque: la había agarrado de muy mal humor, en el momento menos oportuno para intentar invitarla a salir.

—¿Sabes? No era necesario que casi le rompieras la mano cuando te habló.

—No hice eso porque me hablara, lo hice porque se estaba acercando demasiado. Y estaba de malas —De haber podido hacerlo, se habría cruzado de brazos, pero la herida todavía le dolía.

David soltó algo similar a una risa. Era como estar hablando con una hija adolescente que se queja de los chicos idiotas que la rodean.

—¿Alguna idea del por qué tuvo las agallas de enamorarse de ti? —inquirió, sorprendido de sí mismo. Hablar de chicos no era algo que estuviera en sus temas usuales de conversación. Las relaciones amorosas y sexuales entre miembros de la organización estaban estrictamente prohibidas, y aunque había mujeres en su equipo, cuando hombres y mujeres se involucraban lo mantenían todo en secreto, aunque sus relaciones siempre terminasen siendo un secreto a voces que en muchas ocasiones terminaban en finales desastrosos, muchas veces en aborto y divorcio.

Supuso que el tema de los chicos, como padre, era un tópico que debía hablarse tarde o temprano cuando se tiene una hija. Y en muchos sentidos Saya era eso para él.

—Yo qué sé —masculló la muchacha de mala gana—. Le salvé el trasero muchas veces, como he hecho con muchos otros antes, y no se enamoran. Solamente pasé un par de días en su casa luego de la muerte de su padre y dormí en su cama. Supongo que no pudo creer que una chica durmiera en su propia cama.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó David, atónito—. ¿Qué _dormiste_ en su cama?

Por unos instantes le pasó por la cabeza ir directamente a partirle la cara al muchacho.

—¿Qué? ¡Hey, no es lo que piensas! —exclamó Saya negando con la cabeza. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mal que se escuchó lo que recién había dicho—. No me mires así. Estaba cansada y me cedió su cama, es todo. No pienses idioteces.

—Vaya, Saya. Eso espero —bromeó—. No me hagas partirle la cara al pobre chico.

—Como si necesitara que me defendieras —acotó la joven alzando una ceja—. De todas formas no es como si fuera a hacerle caso.

—¿Y cuándo todo esto termine, Saya? ¿Qué harás cuando esta guerra acabe? ¿Te conseguirás un novio? —bromeó.

—No.

—Pero seguro quieres hacer otras cosas.

—David… ¿siquiera esta guerra acabará…? —El tono de Saya de pronto adquirió un matiz triste—. No acabará mientras los humanos sigan queriéndonos usar como armas.

—Haremos todo lo posible porque acabe —aseguró él, levantando la mirada para verla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas?

—Ya te lo dije, Saya —Guardó silencio unos instantes—. Para el Escudo Rojo eres un arma, una máquina de matar. Para _David_ eres como una hija que se hereda generación tras generación desde que se fundó esta organización. Ese es nuestro trabajo. Seguirte, cuidar de ti y protegerte —La chica guardó silencio, pero le rehuyó la mirada—. No puedes reprochármelo. Aunque seas mayor y mucho más fuerte, para nuestros ojos humanos lo que vemos es siempre engañoso.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —espetó, todavía sin mirarlo—. ¿No sé supone que tienes un hijo?

—Sí, tiene menos de un año —David sonrió—. El próximo _David._

—Así que… envías a tus hijos a la guerra.

La frase hizo mella en el agente, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

No era algo que no pensara con frecuencia, aunque a la única persona a la cual llegó a confesárselo fue a su propio padre, al _David_ anterior. Tenía catorce años cuando le dijo a su padre que no le parecía justo que todos los hijos de su generación se viesen condenados a luchar por una guerra tan antigua que no les correspondía, que ya estaba ahí mucho antes de siquiera ser concebidos. Había exagerado un poco, porque no era ninguna obligación en realidad. A los hombres de su familia se les nombraba _David_ esperando que cumpliesen su papel en la organización cuando el momento llegase, pero al llegar la mayoría de edad podían desistir de esa responsabilidad simplemente cambiándose el nombre, quedando exentos de toda responsabilidad.

Desde principios del siglo pasado ningún David de su familia había tomado tal opción. Todos asumían el nombre cuando el momento llegaba, y aquello podía ser asumido incluso si se trataba de una chica. El hecho de que todos hubiesen nacido varones se debía sólo a una rara coincidencia.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que, en cierta forma, aquel destino escrito en su vida familia era tan injusto como el destino que Saya eligió para sí misma, porque veía a su pequeño hijo en pañales y no podía imaginárselo de adulto disparando un arma y quitándose quirópteros de encima, así como le resultaba siempre chocante la idea de esa eternamente joven chica luchando contra monstruos.

Y de alguna manera le resultó tremendamente chocante que la misma Saya se lo dijera sin reparos en la cara.

—De verdad quisiera que fuera diferente para ambos —confesó, bajando la mirada unos instantes. Por un momento su expresión se compungió entre la angustia, la resignación y la decepción. Pero sobre todo la culpa—. Quisiera… ser un mejor padre.

Estuvo a punto de reprocharse por haber dicho aquello, pero no lo hizo. Con pocas personas había llegado a confesar algo con semejante sinceridad y franqueza, con todas las vulnerabilidades y añoranzas expuestas al aire. Solamente con su esposa, y Saya, a la que había terminado considerando como su hija.

Terminó de vendar la herida, pero el paño con el cual la limpió quedó empapado en sangre. Saya se mantuvo en silencio mientras él sacaba del envoltorio un nuevo paño, que también empapó en alcohol. Para cuando se volvió a ella la encontró en la misma posición, pero mucho más cabizbaja. Como si estuviese tensa o luchando por soportar su propio peso en la cama.

Algo le dijo a David que eso era lo que pesaba la sinceridad.

—Levanta la cabeza, Saya —pidió con voz suave. La joven obedeció, aunque sus movimientos eran lentos. Se preguntó si se estaría quedando dormida mientras le apartaba el fleco desordenado una vez que alzó la cabeza. Unos pocos mechones se habían endurecido con la sangre de la herida que tenía en la frente, del lado derecho, justo antes del nacimiento del cabello.

La herida era mucho más grande que la del pómulo, pero también más pequeña que la del brazo. Un humano habría necesitado puntos, pero en ella, aunque seguía abierta, ya no sangraba. La brusca línea de la piel abierta se mostraba enrojecida e hinchada. La sangre había manado hasta empapar el párpado, escurriendo camino abajo por la mejilla, y tenía la mitad de la cara salpicada de la sangre del brazo.

Cuando pasó el paño mojado Saya no siseó. Se mantuvo en completo silencio mientras le limpiaba la sangre. Cerró los ojos cuando quitó los restos de sangre seca del párpado, pero cuando los abrió la joven tenía los ojos brillantes y cristalinos.

Ella frunció el ceño con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula cuando una lágrima rodó desde su ojo, abriéndose camino por la mejilla hasta la curva de la tensa mandíbula. La escuchó gruñir frustrada mientras intentaba no parpadear, consciente de que aquello sólo desbordaría las lágrimas que se habían acumulado. Por unos instantes David pensó que había empapado con demasiado alcohol el paño, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. _Saya estaba llorando_.

Nunca la había visto llorar. Incluso en el Escudo Rojo se decía que Saya _no_ lloraba, que era una guerrera tan perfecta, una máquina de matar tan precisa, ni siquiera humana, que era incapaz de sentir tristeza o piedad por sus víctimas ni enemigos, solamente ira y fastidio. Su cara de perra enojada y mala actitud, su aislamiento y constante hastío hacia todo y todos ayudaban a avivar aquellos rumores. Algunos agentes la admiraban por eso: sentían fascinación por ello, por su capacidad para suprimir el miedo en la batalla y las tristezas de la muerte y la derrota que siempre venían de la mano con la guerra. Otros la catalogaban de sociópata, preguntándose cómo una tipa así podía trabajar con ellos y encima ser su as bajo la manga. Otros le temían por ello, porque aquello sólo podía indicar que no solamente no era humana, sino que ni siquiera intentaba serlo, y si ese era el caso, ¿qué la detenía entonces para ir en contra de los mismos humanos para los cuales trabajaba?

Pero aunque nunca la había visto llorar antes, David sabía cuán equivocados estaban. Que no fuera de la especie humana no significaba que fuera de acero al igual que la espada con la que peleaba. Había visto perros y gatos llorar la muerte de sus compañeros humanos, seguirlos entre lastimeros gemidos hasta el hospital y dormir sobre sus tumbas, esperando solamente morir de tristeza para reunirse con sus fallecidos compañeros en el más allá. Había visto cabras asustadas siguiendo a un batallón de soldados a lo largo de su camino, balando aterradas, temerosas de quedarse solas. Un ser vivo asustado, ni más ni menos.

Nunca sabría si un quiróptero, con su forma monstruosa y sus rugidos, podía llorar o vivir un duelo, pero la _madre_ de todos ellos podía hacerlo aunque no fuera humana, aunque su rostro de muchacha fuese un hábil engaño, un disfraz natural desarrollado por una evolución que ni siquiera ella comprendía.

Él también era un militar. Dejarse llevar por las emociones en el campo de batalla era un suicidio; para sobrevivir a la guerra una parte del ser humano debía volverse animal, primitiva y bestial, pero en esa ocasión, verla llorar a ella, a ella precisamente, le partió el corazón tal y como le partía el corazón ver llorar al pequeño David. Sólo Dios sabía cuántas otras veces Saya había llorado en el pasado, en solitario y en silencio.

—No estoy llorando —Se apresuró a decir, pero debajo del duro tono de su voz las palabras le salieron irremediablemente cortadas y ahogadas, signo inequívoco de que tenía el nudo del llanto atorado en la garganta—. Ha sido el alcohol —agregó luego de, convenientemente, tomar aire.

—Llora, si quieres —insistió David, encogiéndose de hombros—. A las chicas se les permite llorar más fácilmente.

—No soy una chica —respondió entre dientes—. Soy una guerrera. Una asesina.

—Estamos en el siglo XX, Saya, puedes _ser_ lo que quieras. Ahora las mujeres pueden hacer lo que quieran; incluso llorar —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Estás llorando por ese quiróptero?

Saya abrió sus acuosos ojos. Cuando fue por ella en medio de la pista de despegue, el quiróptero ya había muerto. Estaba inmóvil, retorcido en un ángulo grotesco sobre sí mismo, con las alas destruidas, cortadas, y el torso divido casi a la mitad. La espada de Saya lo había llevado a la muerte de un golpe, en pleno vuelo… y en plena huída.

Pero encontró a la joven parada delante de él, con la mano ensangrentada y extendida hacia el monstruo. Cuando vio las gotas de sangre manchando el hocico del quiróptero se dio cuenta de que le había brindado unas cuantas gotas en su último respiro. Un último acto de piedad hacia un ser moribundo, nada más.

Y Saya estaba sonriendo. Pocas veces la había visto sonreír. De pronto alguna broma vulgar de los agentes o los soldados le sacaba una sonrisa insidiosa, aunque por lo general la ponían de mal humor y las tomaba como una guarrería de mal gusto, aunque se atrevía a decir que verla sonreír le resultaba aún más raro que verla llorar. Quizá porque, imaginaba, probablemente lloraba con más frecuencia de la que sonreía, aunque nadie estuviese en el momento justo para observar su lado más vulnerable y miserable.

De alguna forma, a pesar de su mala actitud y de comportarse como una hija de puta, siempre había encontrado en Saya una especie de aura melancólica y triste. Quizá por su palidez, quizá por su soledad. A diferencia del resto de los agentes, y de él mismo, a pesar de su arriesgado trabajo y de estar en él la mayor parte del tiempo, casi todos tenían una esposa, un esposo, una pareja esperando por ellos en casa. Los más grandes tenían hijos pequeños que esperaban ansiosos el regreso de sus madres y padres, los más jóvenes tenían padres esperando pacientes una llamada. Tal vez hermanos, o si no, dentro de la organización tenían a su pareja, igual que los policías, o a sus compañeros de equipo con los que terminaban siendo amigos con el paso de las semanas.

Él mismo tenía una esposa esperando por él en Nueva York, y un hijo pequeño que llevaba su mismo nombre y que en el futuro sería el próximo David, el agente más cercano a Saya, pero ella no tenía a nadie. _Absolutamente a nadie_.

No tenía familia conocida, ni siquiera existía registro alguno de sus padres. No se sabía aún de dónde rayos había salido Saya. Su nombre apareció en los registros durante la época en la que Napoleón se apoderó de Europa, en 1806, y en ese entonces aseguró tener apenas trece años de edad. Tampoco tenía novio, ¿y con qué tiempo, y qué ganas, precisamente como ella había mencionado, iba a tener un novio? Mucho menos amigos. Los agentes del Escudo Rojo la admiraban, o le temían, pero no sentían por ella ningún tipo de simpatía. No eran de la misma especie, y Saya respondía a esa indiferencia de la misma manera.

Una chica como ella, con su estilo de vida, no podía permitírselo. Viajaba constantemente de un lado a otro, de una ciudad a otra, de país a país, incluso de continente a continente. Pasaba la mitad de la noche cazando monstruos y la otra mitad sacando las manchas de sangre de su ropa. Las mañanas entrenando, y si podía, las tardes durmiendo.

Lo más cercano a ella había sido la familia Goldschmidt, cuya cabeza, más que un protector o un padre, se comportó más como un científico de curiosidad insaciable. Desde entonces cada nuevo Joel que heredaba la organización debía pedirle disculpas a Saya por los actos del primer Joel cometidos contra ella, pero ella nunca las aceptaba, siquiera deseaba escucharlas.

Eso sí, y a pesar de todo, quizá lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre fue el último Goldschmidt, el padre de la actual cabeza familiar. En décadas anteriores, durante los tiempos más tranquilos en su guerra contra los quirópteros, Saya solía vivir en Francia con los descendientes de la misma familia que la crió, y a falta de una madre muerta muchos años antes y un padre que necesitaba estar siempre ausente para mantener en pie la organización clandestina que manejaba y las muchas empresas familiares, la joven terminó siendo especialmente cercana al pequeño Joel de aquel entonces. Por fotografías y registros David supo que cuidó de él cuando niño, a principios de siglo, igual que lo hubiese hecho una madre o una hermana mayor.

En alguna ocasión aquel Joel le dijo que sufrió mucho cuando Saya partió a Rusia en 1914, poco antes de que la revolución se desatara en aquel país. Hubo registros de actividad con los quirópteros, y tanto Joel como Saya no se volvieron a ver hasta que este ya era un adulto.

Pero Joel murió en el sesenta y cuatro, dejando a cargo a su hijo, al nuevo Joel, y Saya no lo apreciaba de la misma manera en que había apreciado a su padre.

Estaba completamente sola, y David, por muy duro que pudiera ser, sabía cuán espantosa podía ser esa sensación. Vio aquello en el frente muchas veces, con los soldados. Siempre se sentían solos, abandonados de la mano de Dios a pesar de luchar hombro con hombro junto a sus compañeros todos los días, pero siempre se encontraban extrañando y añorando a sus madres, a sus padres, hermanos, parejas e hijos.

Lo único que Saya tenía era a aquel ingenuo chico enamorado de ella, y a él mismo. Se preguntó si siquiera los necesitaba. Solamente una persona de férrea fuerza y carácter es capaz de darle la espalda a su propia especie para exterminarlos sabiendo que tarde o temprano no habría más seres como ella y que, tal vez, eventualmente y seguramente, irían también tras ella, cuando ya no la necesitaran y pasara de ser una valiosa aliada a una posible enemiga y peligro para aquellos a quienes les había salvado el maldito trasero.

Lo que más le molestaba a David es que estaba seguro de que cuando ese momento llegara, el ya no estaría en ese mundo. Y los tiempos cambian, los códigos también, pero por sobre todas esas cosas la gente cambia con el tiempo. Se preguntaba, no sin un profundo sentimiento de angustia, si en un futuro los descendientes de la organización sabrían como lidiar con ella. Al tratar con Saya era fundamental hacerlo con respeto. Ella era, en todos los sentidos, superior a los humanos, y si lo deseaba podía encabezar la cadena alimenticia con apenas esfuerzo. Podía crear a todos los hijos que quisiera con sólo unas cuantas gotas de sangre y un golpe en la cabeza a cualquier incauto, y entonces dar a luz a legiones de demonios sedientos de sangre; exigir su corona y un ejército formado de seres de su propio clan. Si eso sucedía, Saya y sus quirópteros serían imparables.

Le debían respeto por el mero hecho de que decidiera _no_ hacerlo. Después de todo, ella era la reina de su propia especie, la última, y la única original de todos ellos.

Pero eso era algo que pocos en la organización comprendían. Era difícil ver a una chica como una reina superior a todos ellos si la veían vestida de colegiala, siempre inexpresiva o, de lo contrario, enfurecida y solitaria, encorvada y sangrando. Luchando ella misma sus batallas sin un ejército que la respaldase, sin un ejército que dirigir, o que la protegiera. Saya se negaba a comportarse como si tuviese una corona adornando su cabeza porque ella se comportaba como lo que era en realidad: una guerrera cuya única y brillante corona se presentaba en forma de espada.

Se preguntó en qué momento de la historia, y por qué, Saya fue, de alguna forma, exiliada con los humanos. Y si en algún momento él mismo podría verla como la especie superior que era.

Tampoco podía verla así. La veía como si fuese su hija.

Aunque tal vez ella lo prefiriera así, que la mirasen como una igual. A pesar de todas sus peculiaridades y manías, se comportaba como una humana, había sido criada como una humana, y había aprendido de ellos.

—Ya te dije que no estoy llorando —espetó luego de unos segundos, pero sus ojos la traicionaban, le jugaban chueco contra lo que su boca insistía en afirmar. Otra lágrima escapó de sus ojos, resbalando rápidamente por encima de las pestañas—. No soy una niñita.

Contra su afirmación, como si se tratase de una burla, otro par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. La escuchó gruñir, frustrada, y estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para limpiárselas, pero en ese momento David se le adelantó. Dejó el paño a un lado y con sus propios dedos limpió suavemente los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas enrojecidas por el coraje y el llanto.

La muchacha se estremeció ligeramente con el contacto. Nunca nadie le había limpiado las lágrimas, apenas y dejaba que corrieran cuando la frustración era tan abrumadora que se manifestaba en ella de aquella manera. Se encerraba cuando no podía contenerlas, y cuando no tenía tiempo para ello se daba la vuelta y jalaba los párpados inferiores de sus ojos, forzando a tragarse sus propias lágrimas, argumentando que tenía alguna basurilla en el ojo. Por fortuna sus ojos y nariz rara vez se enrojecían o hinchaban, nadie se daba cuenta cuando estaba al borde del llanto, y de esa manera podía seguir con su vida como si nada pasara y la única guerra que tuviese que librar fuera contra los quirópteros y no contra ella misma.

Quiso detenerse de golpe, apenas pudo hacerlo. Una última lágrima resbaló mojando en su camino los dedos del hombre. También lo limpió y sólo después de eso finalmente fue capaz de detenerse.

David, suspirando levemente, se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama.

No iba a mentir, estaba aturdido por verla llorar. Nunca le había gustado ver llorar a las mujeres, no porque lo considerase un fastidio o una tontería femenina, sino porque le partía el corazón. La mayoría no lo creía, y aunque socialmente tenían más libertad para llorar, sabía que ellas también luchaban por no llorar fácilmente y guardarse las lágrimas igual que los hombres. Las madres evitaban que sus hijos las vieran llorar para no preocuparlos, las esposas trataban de no llorar frente a sus maridos para, según ellas, no echarles encima más cargas, las muchachas intentaban no llorar frente a sus novios para que no las llamasen manipuladoras, y las mujeres del ejército, para que sus compañeros no las tildasen de débiles. Y todo mientras ellos pasaban la vida entera tragándose de igual manera las lágrimas para no ser tildados de lo mismo que ellos condenaban con tanta ligereza. Porque, al final de cuentas, había demasiado sufrimiento en el mundo, y todos siempre tenían ganas de llorar.

—No se lo digas a nadie —pidió Saya en un susurro, todavía cabizbaja. La escuchó tomar aire con fuerza, tratando de deshacer el nudo que todavía tenía atorado en la garganta.

—Seré silencioso como una tumba —aseguró David, y en un gesto que muy pocas veces hacía, rodeó la cabeza de la joven con una de sus manos, acariciándole el cabello con el pulgar. Ella dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro, cansada, aturdida y adolorida. Pero por sobre todas esas cosas, triste como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Pocas veces se acercaban tanto. David era el único a quien Saya daba permiso de acercarse. Podía tomarla del hombro o del brazo, pero nunca la había abrazado. La única vez que lo hizo fue una ocasión tiempo atrás, durante una lucha contra quirópteros. Dos de ellos los encontraron solos y sin apoyo. El monstruo le había desviado el ataque con la espada, rechazando el filo con un zarpazo mientras él le disparaba, pero en ese pequeño momento de vulnerabilidad el quiróptero le atravesó el abdomen con sus garras. Saya gritó de dolor, pero enseguida, aún con las garras atravesándola, clavó el sable en el cuello del monstruo, atontándolo. Por inercia la soltó, y al momento de sacarle las garras del cuerpo el reguero de sangre de ella se mezcló con el del quiróptero cuando Saya logró colocarse encima de él hasta casi decapitarlo a punta de zarpazos.

Solo cuando estuvo segura de que el quiróptero moriría se dejó caer, sangrando profusamente. Se puso tan pálida y perdía tanta sangre que David pensó que ahí terminaría la vida de Saya y, angustiado, lo único que pudo hacer fue apresurar al equipo de apoyo médico que venía en camino.

Recordó haber corrido hacia Saya para colocarla en su regazo, tratando de detener la hemorragia poniendo una mano sobre la herida. Ella amenazaba con desmayarse, pero David se esmeró en mantenerla despierta como pudo.

El equipo médico llegó en menos de cinco minutos, estaban cerca, pero a David se le antojó una eternidad. A pesar de su capacidad para regenerarse Saya tuvo que ser intervenida para cerrar la herida y detener el sangrado. Era demasiado profunda como para dejarla así nada más a que cerrase sola. La pérdida de sangre era peligrosa incluso para ella porque, después de todo, la única forma de matar a un quiróptero era logrando que perdiera la suficiente sangre de un solo golpe. Estuvo dormida durante dos días, pero la herida tardó una semana en cerrarse por completo. Fue incapaz de separarse de ella en todo ese tiempo.

En aquella ocasión, igual que ahora, pensó que la chica se había excedido y arriesgado demasiado, pero Saya le contestó que antes de darse el lujo de caer a medio morirse tenía que estar completamente segura de que había logrado matar al quiróptero. De lo contrario, si se dejaba caer y el monstruo se recuperaba, este lo mataría tanto a él como a ella.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó David mirándola de reojo. Ella apenas soltó un quejido—. Duerme un poco, Saya. Descansa. Fue una noche difícil.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente, y se dejó hacer cuando el hombre empujó suavemente su cabeza para recostarla en su regazo. Abrió los ojos unos momentos, todavía recostada, y miró al frente, pero su vista no se enfocó en ningún punto en particular.

David le acarició suavemente la frente y el cabello, sintiendo algunos mechones endurecidos por la sangre. Por ahora dormiría, y si era necesario se quedaría con ella toda la noche, aunque estaba seguro de que despertaría de mal humor, con el olor de la sangre impregnando su nariz y sofocada por el cansancio y el sudor ya seco.

A los pocos minutos la joven volvió a cerrar los ojos, y notó cómo la respiración de esta se volvía cada vez más lenta y profunda con el paso de los segundos. Momentos después finalmente se quedó dormida, pero tampoco pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ishida entrara a la enfermería. Hizo un poco de escándalo al abrir la puerta. En cuanto vio a Saya se apresuró a caminar a ella a grandes zancadas.

—¿Saya? —Parecía angustiado, pero una ráfaga de alivio atravesó su rostro en cuanto la vio. David se apresuró a callarlo.

— _Sssh_ —siseó el militar llevándose un dedo a los labios—. Guarda silencio, Ishida, está dormida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nerviosamente el muchacho, haciendo una breve reverencia. Después se acercó un poco más, cauteloso, intentando que sus pasos no resonasen en el cuarto. Se sentó en la misma silla que un rato antes ocupase David—. Me dijeron que Saya llegó herida y me preocupé.

—Sólo fue una herida en el brazo y un par de rasguños en la cara —aclaró el hombre. Ishida ya había notado el vendaje alrededor del brazo de la muchacha y las heridas de la cara—. Sobrevivirá —añadió con cierto tono bromista.

—No me gusta que le pasen estas cosas —confesó el joven, pasando a mirar al agente.

—Ha estado en peores situaciones.

David no pudo evitar observar la forma en cómo el muchacho se le quedaba viendo a Saya, profundamente dormida y con la cabeza acomodada sobre su regazo. Tampoco pudo contener su mala cara. Ishida no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si el rostro de la muchacha tuviese un efecto hipnótico sobre él, inevitable e irresistible, sin embargo no la veía con la lujuria propia de un muchacho de su edad ni con la curiosidad propia de un científico, ni siquiera con el morbo que despertaba ver a alguien tan fuerte en una posición tan vulnerable. No, su mirada sobre ella era de verdadera consternación, como si fuera él mismo quien estuviera herido, con las vendas y las cortadas sobre su piel.

Ishida _de verdad_ estaba preocupado por ella, y la razón por la cual se le quedaba viendo tanto era porque no dejaba de comprobar, una y otra vez, que Saya de verdad estaba bien.

Al parecer el muchacho realmente estaba enamorado de ella, y por lo que le había dicho algunas semanas atrás, incluso había abandonado a su madre y a una novia en Tokio, una pelirroja llamada Ruria, para unirse al Escudo Rojo y seguir a Saya.

Cuando pensó en ello dejó de mirarlo de aquella cortante forma. Le dio algo de pena. Saya jamás se fijaría en él, jamás le daría una oportunidad. Estaba completamente negada al tema romántico y con los hombres, y no porque fuese lesbiana, como se rumoreaba. Estaba solamente centrada en su lucha contra los quirópteros. No tenía, ni quería, tener tiempo para novios y citas.

El muchacho, si quería estar cerca de Saya de alguna forma, no le quedaría otra opción más que ponerla sobre un pedestal como la reina que era y seguirla por el mundo en la guerra. De otra forma, su amor y devoción por ella estaban perdidos. Ella jamás lo querría como él anhelaba.

Aquello le iba a doler, pero él no era quien para explicarle algo que solamente entendería con el tiempo.

—Es muy bonita —dijo de pronto Ishida, logrando que David volviese a mirarlo con frialdad, igual que haría un padre al atrapar a un chico observando a su hija. Pero el chico era tan distraído que ni siquiera se percató de la súbita hostilidad en la mirada del agente—. Incluso así, ¿no le parece?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió David con más frialdad de la que quiso.

—Que es muy bonita, incluso estando tan triste.

—No está triste, está dormida —aclaró con un suspiro—. O, en todo caso, enojada. ¿Alguna vez la has visto realmente enojada? —El muchacho hizo una mueca de resignación y se señaló la mano la cual, días antes, Saya estuvo a punto de fracturarle cuando intentó invitarla a salir. David quiso soltar una carcajada, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. No, muchacho, si hubiera estado _realmente_ enojada, te habría arrancado el brazo.

Ishida se puso lívido, pero guardó silencio, mirándose casi con terror su propia mano. Aún le dolía un poco.

David estuvo a punto de decirle que su error había sido intentar, discretamente, acorralarla e insistir, como probablemente le había aconsejado hacer algún agente chistosito de la organización. Aquellas eran dos cosas que Saya odiaba por igual: sentirse sometida y que la fastidiaran, pero al final no le dijo nada. No le vio el caso, y definitivamente, aunque fuera un buen muchacho, no lo ayudaría a conseguir una cita con Saya. Más para salvaguardar la seguridad de él que la de ella.

—Pero… no creo que ella esté tan enojada como aparenta —agregó Ishida, tímido, aunque no había rastro alguno de duda en su afirmación—. Yo la conozco. No he convivido con ella tanto tiempo como usted, pero la conozco. Saya es de esas personas que no se perdona errores; el tipo de persona que prefieren esconder su tristeza con ira. Usted también lo ha notado, ¿cierto?

No tuvo otra opción más que asentir con la cabeza ligeramente, dándole la razón a algo que ya antes él también había notado, pero de lo cual no tenía planeado hablar con cualquiera. Tal vez, después de todo, el muchacho no era tan distraído como todos creían, ni estaba enamorado de Saya por una cuestión meramente superficial y física como había pensado. No la veía simplemente como a una chica bonita, demasiado ruda para ser tan guapa, dirían algunos idiotas, o como una muchacha envuelta en un aura de irresistible misterio. Ishida, al parecer, también podía notar el lado menos agradable de la joven.

—Será mejor que la dejemos descansar —sugirió David después de unos instantes, en voz baja. Apartó a Saya de su regazo suavemente, intentando no despertarla. La chica ni siquiera se movió cuando finalmente quedó recostada de lado sobre el colchón, dándole la espalda a David e Ishida.

Los hombres salieron de la enfermería en silencio, aunque David se detuvo un instante en la puerta, echándole un último vistazo a Saya. Por unos segundos notó cómo la chica movió ligeramente el brazo lastimado, y se preguntó si de verdad se había quedado dormida o sólo fingía.

Una vez sola, Saya abrió los ojos lentamente, sin cambiar de posición. Se llevó una mano a la cara, y para cuando acordó estaba llorando de nuevo. Esta vez a lágrima viva, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _Dejamos de llorar porque para llorar hacen falta fuerzas. Lo único que queríamos era dormir. Dormir y dormir"_

 **La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer —Svetlana Alexiévich**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí el último capítulo de este fanfic que me encantó escribir y cuyo resultado me ha dejado muy satisfecha. Espero para ustedes haya sido igual. Por otro lado, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas que incluí en este fic relacionado con nuevos personajes y eventos. Me iré en orden, y una disculpa por la nota tan larga, pero es necesaria.**

 **En primer lugar, el supuesto lesbianismo de Saya. Exceptuando a la Saya de Plus, he leído teorías sobre la Saya de C y TLV que dicen que el personaje (que en ambas obras tienen muchas similitudes), podría ser lesbiana porque se la vive salvando mujeres y porque es una chica hostil. Personalmente no creo que esa sea suficiente razón para sacar una suposición de su orientación sexual, de hecho a Saya la veo más asexual que otra cosa, y la única versión de la Saya de** _ **The Last Vampire**_ **que toca el tema es en la película de live action del 2009, donde se muestra que Saya tuvo un novio que murió.**

 **Pienso que tal vez también se supone eso por el manga, un tanto hentai, de** _ **Blood: The Last Vampire 2000**_ **, donde hace aparición Maya, una especie de hermana/clon de Saya que sí es lesbiana y cuyo personaje está basado en Carmilla, del cuento de Sheridan Le Fanu. Pero pienso que sí pudieron haber existido los rumores de un supuesto lesbianismo de Saya en la organización dada la época, lo poco femenina que es y su desinterés por los chicos. Vamos, si todavía hay mucha gente que cree esas cosas. Fue precisamente uno de los temas que quise tocar en este fic.**

 **La mención del personaje de Alice es por el live action, en donde Saya salva a esta chica americana a lo largo de la película, sólo que los hechos de esta adaptación suceden en 1970 en la Base Aérea de Kanto. En cuanto a Akiko, es uno de los personajes que aparecen en el manga TLV 2000. Akiko era la amiga de Maya (gemela de Saya), posteriormente su amante y usada por Maya como carnada para atraer a Saya. Los hechos del manga suceden en Yokohama en el año 2002, pero en este fic me tomé la libertad de tratarlos como si hubiesen sucedido en los años sesenta.**

 **En cuanto a Ishida, es el protagonista del videojuego** _ **Blood: The Last Vampire**_ **para Playstation 2, un muchacho de dieciocho años que se involucra con personas infectadas por el virus quiróptero, o como quieran llamarle, que dentro del juego se le llama** _ **Immortal Project**_ **. Durante todo el juego Saya parece ir detrás de él y en muchas ocasiones lo salva. En otros finales del mismo, el padre de Ishida termina infectado. En este final es donde se menciona que luego de la muerte de este Saya pasa un par de días en casa de Ishida y duerme en su cama. Cabe destacar que el chico no tiene nombre oficial en el juego, yo he decidido llamarle** _ **Ishida**_ **porque era una palabra que Saya decía constantemente cuando hablaba con él, pero quién sabe si sea nombre o no. No puedo saberlo con seguridad porque tuve que buscar vídeos del juego en YouTube y el equivalente a este en Japón y ninguno tiene subtítulos en inglés.**

 **Los hechos del juego suceden en el 2000, pero también me tomé la libertad de cambiar las fechas. Si buscan imágenes del juego y ven al chico verán que luce muy indefenso, pero tiene más pegue de lo que parece xD a lo largo del juego hay dos chicas que van detrás de él (Tohko y Ruria), y la misma Saya, y por momentos pareciera que Saya está enamorada de él o algo así, o bien puede que lo vea como a un hijo. En parte de la historia del juego, Ishida es salvado por Saya cuando niño dándole un poco de su sangre, y desde ese entonces Saya lo sigue como una sombra.**

 **Los antecedentes de Saya mencionados en este capítulo no me los he sacado de la manga. Hay una cronología oficial de eventos que vienen con el videojuego (el cual compré pero hasta ahora no he agarrado la onda de cómo jugarlo), sin embargo encontré una guía en inglés en internet donde está dicha cronología, y se menciona que el primer registro de Saya fue en 1806.**

 **Ahora, el hombre llamado** _ **Joel Goldschmidt**_ **que menciono en el fic es una suposición. En el opening del videojuego se puede ver a un anciano de rasgos occidentales abrazando a Saya en la apertura de los Juegos Olímpicos de Japón de 1964, y posteriormente la fotografía de un niño rubio junto a Saya tomada en 1914 delante de una mansión muy similar al Zoológico de Plus. Yo supongo que el niño era este hombre. Por la afectuosidad con que la mira y abraza en el opening, me imagino que tenían una relación cercana similar a la de padre e hija, que es la misma que traté a lo largo del fic con David y Saya. A decir verdad todo el universo de** _ **The Last Vampire**_ **es algo complicado y misterioso. Tiene muchísimas obras, desde novelas, juegos y mangas que por desgracia no salieron de Japón, así que me las he tenido que apañar busque y busque en internet y tratando de conectar las cosas.**

 **Una enorme disculpa por la nota tan larga, pero era necesaria ya que tocó varios temas de TLV que apenas y se conocen fuera de Japón. Muchas de las cosas que menciono yo no las conocía hasta hace algunos meses.**

 **Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fanfic y dejar algún comentario. Espero estar pronto de vuelta con más fanfics del universo de Blood.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
